Sodar systems employ sound waves to detect atmospheric phenomena such as wind speed. A monostatic sodar operates by transmitting directional sound pulses and detecting reflected signals from a single apparatus. Phased-array monostatic sodars employ groups of acoustic transducers to emit and receive sound beams in different directions by electronic means. This is accomplished by varying the phase of transmitted signals from the individual transducers comprising the array and by varying the phase of the sampling process such that the transducers detect the signals reflected back from the atmosphere. The array itself remains physically motionless in operation. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,594, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The phased array approach has the benefit that the directional power density of transmitted signals, and the directional sensitivity of the array to received signals, have a primary beam width which is extremely narrow compared to what is possible with a single transducer, and which can, with appropriate electronics, be oriented in a variety of directions.
Monostatic sodar systems typically use an array of transducers arranged in a rectangular grid packing arrangement such that the transducers are aligned in rows and columns, as shown in FIGS. 2, 4 and 5 of the No. 4,558,594 patent. These arrays are operated so that they emit three sequential beams, one normal to the plane of the array, and two tilted in altitude relative to the array and 90 degrees from one another in azimuth. The rectangular grid spacing, with circular transducers, leaves about 27% of the array as open space, which results in non-uniformity of sound pressure across the array, leading to potential measurement errors. Also, this inherently reduces the maximum intensity of the sound pressure, which reduces the array accuracy and sensitivity. Further, the use of asymmetric sound beams results in asymmetric sensing, which causes measurement and calculation errors.